New World
by ochita127
Summary: What if Konoka and Setsuna never met when they were five? What if they just met in the Magical World?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Ugh." Konoka grunted in pain as she stirred among the comforts of a blanket. _Wait a blanket?_ Her eyes shot open and she sat up in a flash. Her vision was in a haze. She could not picture out where she was. The only thing she could see was a light which looked like a campfire a meter away from her.

"You know, you should lie back down, you need to rest, you were pretty hurt considering you fell down from the sky." A female voice said a few meters away from her. She could not clearly see her but she knew someone was there.

Konoka took the advice as she carefully laid herself down on the makeshift bed consisting of a pillow and a thicker blanket underneath her. She closed her eyes in attempt to suppress the dizziness she caught from sitting up too fast. When the dizziness subsided only did she feel her body pain. Her left side ached with a burning sensation along with parts of her left thigh and back. She tried to move her body but was cut short when she felt a sharp, cutting pain in her foot.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," the voice seemed nearer. She opened her eyes and saw a girl, probably a year or two older than her, sitting in a seiza position beside her pulling the blanket towards Konoka's waist carefully inspecting Konoka's injuries. She could only see part of the girl's face the girl partially covered the only source of light. She could only make out the girl's unusual sense of hairstyle as it was tied left of her head, the pale skin that was still apparent despite the lack of lighting and she partially saw the girl's left eye as it was slightly illuminated by the fire.

"W-ho are – " Konoka's raspy voice tried to speak but she couldn't form a statement due to the dryness of her mouth.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The girl exclaimed. Konoka giggled. _Cute._ The girl quickly stood and went to what seemed her things and got a water bag. She quickly returned to where Konoka was and hastily opened the cap of the bag. "I forgot, your throat would be as dry as it is considering you just woke up after three days." She helped Konoka into a supine position as she aided the girl in drinking from the bag. Konoka in turn hastily drank all the water as she hadn't drank any for days.

"Ah, thanks!" Konoka smiled as she carefully lay down once more with the aid of the mysterious girl. She turned to face the girl who helped her who just finished recapping the water bag. "Thank you," Konoka started getting the attention of the girl. "If you weren't there to help me I would've died or something."

"It's nothing," the girl looked away a blood rushing in her cheeks. It was apparent that the girl didn't receive much praise or thanks judging from her reaction. Konoka moved her right arm and placed it above the lap of the girl causing the girl to look at her direction once more.

"May I know the name of my saviour?" Konoka requested with a smile and the girl blinked at her as if she was torn from telling her it was really not appropriate for her to call her, her saviour much less be called one or not. "Come on, don't be shy." Konoka closed her eyes giving more emphasis to the smile.

"S-Setsuna." The girl spoke as if she was unsure of it.

"Setsuna-san?" Konoka tested the name.

"N-no." Setsuna interjected.

"Eh? No?" Konoka was confused.

"J – Just Setsuna." The girl replied.

"Secchan it is then." Konoka grinned and the girl could only look at her in disbelief. She didn't even argue after that.

-----

Sorry for uploading this late. I've been busy after exams going through advising and enrolling for summer.. anyway.. I'll be late in updating for tomorrow I would be officially living in a dorm. sorry.. and hope you enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Konoka woke up to the sound of the birds chirping around her. Upon initially waking up yesterday she slowly sat up and looked around in search for her savior. Last night, they hadn't talked much since after she woke up her body still felt tired. Setsuna just offered her some food to fill up her empty stomach which she gladly ate before the other girl advised her to rest some more and she complied.

_Where could she be?_ The mage thought. She then looked around once more in hope of any sign of the other girl. Noticing that Setsuna could not be found she turned her attention to her wounds. _I think I can heal these now. _She concluded. Now that she's rested enough she can perform a healing spell on her body so that she could move. She then muttered some words and bright green light illuminated the ground beneath her.

A gasp was then heard from a distance beside her which caused her to turn her head towards its direction.

"You're a mage?" was the only phrase the other girl could say.

-----

"So that's why," Setsuna said, nodding in understanding. After Setsuna discovered that Konoka was a mage Konoka decided to tell her savior her back story. She told Setsuna that she was a student at Mahora Academy back in the human world and that the reason as to why she was here with her classmates and mentor was to defeat a threat to the Magical World.

"Actually I came here to train, I wanted to become a powerful healing mage so that I could help out other people." Konoka added. "How about you Secchan?"

"I'm a Shinmeiryuu swordsman," Setsuna stated.

"Really? My father was one too! He used to tell me his adventures here in the Magical World when I was young, I once asked him where his sword was and he told me that he gave his sword to his favorite pupil before he left this world," Konoka said with glee.

"Eh? What is your father's name?" Setsuna inquired.

"Eishun." Konoka informed. "Konoe Eishun."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"What's the matter Secchan?" Konoka questioned the sudden change of emotion.

Setsuna just got her sword behind her and put it in front of Konoka who was now more confused with her action.

"This is Yuunagi," Setsuna started. "And this was given to me by my mentor."

Konoka then looked at Setsuna expecting more from her. She was answered when Setsuna turned the case of her sword which revealed characters that were engraved in it.

_Be strong Setsuna-kun. This is Yuunagi, use it well. – Eishun._

Konoka was speechless.

-----

Sorry for late update and for the short chapter. I would've made it longer but decided against it. I'd just make the next one longer. Hope this satisfied you guys even a little! Anyway good day! 

-ochita127


End file.
